The Lost World
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl find out she's an alien, she meets the Avengers, and many others. But SHIELD has other plans, or should I say Hydra? Can she unlock the secrets of her past?
1. Chapter 1 Back Story

In a castle on a mountain top, within perfect view of an advanced and beautiful civilization, a woman dressed in black held a crying baby in her arms. She tried to comfort the child, as she gazed out of her window, watching as the world before her burned.

Smoke filled the already red sky, and the moons, one bigger than the other, and another moon on the far side of the sky.

People ran panicked in the streets, the golden spires dull because of the black smoke, soldiers dressed in black armor, an enemy of their city, called Slivik.

Another woman in a brown dress ran in. "Your Majesty, the King is dead, we must get you and princess off world before they find you!" she said.

The Queen shook her head. "Take the Princess to my ship, Nadia, you must take car of her, if I stay they may forget about my daughter. Do not let them know she still lives!" The Queen said.

The Queen held her daughter in her arms.

"Goodbye, Akshita, I will always love you." She handed her daughter to Nadia, who ran into a secret door, and quickly getting into the ship.

The Queen closed the door, as she did, the invaders knocked down the bedroom door. "I surrender." said the Queen.

The ship took off and it was visible from the window.

Inside the ship, Nadia set course for remote planet, called earth. The ship landed on the planet, somewhere in the desert, Nadia climbed out baby in hand. Walking away from the ship.

* * *

A man in a black suit, climbed out of a car. He pulled out his phone.

"Sir, we've found the aircraft." He said. "good, were sending a team to pick it up." said the man on the phone. The man got back into the car.

On the car was a visible mark of the SHIELD Logo.

* * *

Ok so I wanted to make this fanfic different. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2 The attack

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"OK OK I'm up!" I yelled hitting the off on my alarm clock. Then I noticed the time. 7:30. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I jumped out of bed.

I ran to get dressed. I grabbed my jeans and a grey shirt then threw my brown hoodie sweater on. I brushed my messy curly honey blond hair, it fell all the way down to my waste. I brushed it, while brushing my teeth.

Then I grabbed my backpack and shoes throwing on my boots as I ran out the door with a sandwich in my mouth.

Hi. My name is Ashley, Ashley Brooks. I'm your average 16 year old girl.

I live in San Francisco, California, America I have lived here, ever since my parents found me on there doorstep. I have one friend, Holly. She's great.

We've been friends since we met in the 3 grade, she's always there for me. Then there my neighbor, Nadia Gates.

She always been a good family friend.

I hopped onto the bus taking a seat in the back, alone. I pulled out my phone and texted Holly.

A: Hey, where are ya?

H:Driving there with ma mom.

A:Oh, meet ya there.

I put my phone in my pocket suddenly the bus was jolted to a stop. The roof was ripped off.

"WHERE IS AKSHITA?" Asked a creepy flying guy in a cloak.

"Who?" Asked a student.

"The girl! The girl with violet eyes." At that I gasped. Ok, so what I failed to mention earlier, is that I have violet eyes.

I looked down quickly however, Nancy, a cheerleader who hated me, pointed at me. "You mean, freak girl?! She right there!" She said pointing at me.

I looked at her then at the creepy guy. Gathering my courage I stood. "Who are you?" I asked. I felt myself being lifted by an unseen force.

"I am Valor, Princess Akshita." He said. "Why do you keep calling me that!? My name is Ashley!" I yelled. Valor laughed. '

"Ah, so that foolish woman never told you, you aren't human, you are a Slivikian. The Princess of my world, I killed your father and mother, now I will kill the last thing that stands in my way of total control!" He said I felt a tight forced around my neck.

I started to see black spots when a figure, dress in white attacked Valor, and I fell, and was caught by the figure. I recognized as... "Nadia?" I asked. "Sh, it's OK Princess Akshita, I've got you." That was the last thing I heard as all went black.


End file.
